joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Oblivion Of The Endless
|-|Avatar= |-|True Form= Summary Oblivion Of The Endless is a common user in Vs Battle Wiki that constantly appears in Yogiri threads and was the responsible person to completely defeat the goosebumps wank alongside Zarkh's help. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 1-A+ | At least '-1', likely far higher Name: Oblivion Of The Endless, OOTE, Oblivion, Endless, Weeb trash Origin: No Gender: Unknown Age: A Classification: Yee Powers and Abilities: |-|Avatar= Reality Warping, Abstract Existence(Type 1. Embodies the concept of weebness), Verse Soloing (Solo'd the whole Goosebumps verse by throwing Ness at it), Regeneration (Meta-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9. Will not die as long as anime, manga and light novels exists, and its true form resides outside of reality), Power Nullification and Law Manipulation (Debunked Patchy the Pirate's powers and matchbanned him. Contributed to Gumball's matchban), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1, likely 0), Enhanced Senses (Can detect wank attempts from miles away), BFR and possible Existence Erasure (Banished a vsbattle wiki user), Death Manipulation (Can replicate Yogiri's main ability), Power Bestowal (Bumped Yogiri to 2-B), Instant Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can replicate GER's return to zero), Soul Manipulation (Via Reiatsu Crush GG), Profile Manipulation, Comment Manipulation, Meme Manipulation (Was one of the people that made "Nen Crush GG" become popular, including Vampire Hunter D's gay aura). Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Unnafected by VSB Discord shenanigans), Cancer Manipulation, Downplayed Manipulation (Unnafected by Cal's attempt to downplay Yogiri and other characters), Wanked Manipulation (Resisted Nasuverse's and GER's wank. Able to debate against Chariot190 in a jojo thread), and Stealth Mastery (Detected GewsbumpzDude's attempt of removing threads' topics behind everyone's back) |-|True Form= All previous powers to an unfathomable degree with the exception of Immortality Type 9, plus Sleep Manipulation (Its presence alone makes people feel tired to the point of making them asleep), All of GER's powers, All of Yhwach's powers, All of Yogiri's powers, All of Ness's powers, Nonexistent Physiology(Type 2), Acausality(Type 5), Avatar Creation, Immortality (Type 10), Beyond Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Laziness Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown level (Doesn't have much feats for now) | Outerverse level+ (Capable of fighting agaisnt The real Cal Howard and Firephoenixearl on a debate) | At least Above High True Infinity+ (Defeated Gewsbumpz Dude), likely far higher (Was probably the cause that made Gewsbump be yeeted in a completely different wiki without doing anything whatsoever) Speed: Unknown | Irrelevant (Can pop up in Yogiri threads before anything else perceives it, including the OP itself) | Beyond tiering comprehension Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Outerverse level+ | At least Above High True Infinity+ Durability: Unknown | Outerverse level+ | At least Above High True Infinity+, likely far higher Stamina: High (Capable of staying awake for 2 days straight while making profiles) Range: Above High True Infinity+ Standard Equipment: GER, Yogiri, Yhwach, Ness. Intelligence: Gifted (Second most knowledgeable member of Instant Death, made several big brain debates with Cal, outsmarted Milly The Rock Bandit in a skill debate, can recognize hidden attempts of GER wank) Weaknesses: Is sleepy all the time. Key: Discord Avatar | Vs Battle Wiki Avatar | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:VS Battle Wiki Joke Profiles Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Characters Category:Verse Soloer Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Law Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier -1 Category:Characters Category:Memes